Gas Masks
Backround There are two distinct types of gas mask, Grail style and Rojyan style. Grail style masks are designed primarily to protect the user from military toxins, filter out radiation, and reduce dust inhalation during sand storms. Rojyan style masks were designed to protect flamethrower crews from the fumes and smoke produced by their weapons. This makes them slightly less effective at protecting against certain types of military gasses and ultra-fine radioactive particulate matter, but they provide more than enough protection for most people. ' '''Masks "Waste Explorer" "Waste explorer" half masks: Only covering the mouth and nose, these masks are cheap, Rojyan style masks produced in Falcon's Reach. Designed for people who want to explore the wastes they provide reasonable protection against tear gas and dust inhalation, though less helpful against actual toxins. Surplus Half Masks These are made from old Grail and Rojyan gas masks, with the face covering removed because of age or damage. The quality of these masks varies greatly, depending on design and age, but they are typically better than the "Waste Explorer masks." ' ' ' Full Face Masks "Hound's Crossing Special" Named for the small town of Hound's Crossing, which it is extremely close to both a rail line and the wastes and has become a center for people who want to venture into the wastes. This is a catch-all term for masks made from a half mask with some sort of face covering attached to it. This can range from an old burlap bag sewn onto the mask, with eye holes made out of cheap glass, to heavy "armored masks" made out of scrap metal. These often provide less protection compared to "Waste Explorer" masks, since attaching the face covering can damage the seals. Military surplus masks. = Either Rojyan or Grail, these are typically reasonable quality, protecting the user from all but the nastiest of chemical weapons. Grail masks are somewhat more common due to the major drawdown of Grail military force once the second war ended, though new, high quality filters are somewhat more difficult to obtain. These provide the best level of chemical protection, but can cost the equivalent of several weeks wages for the average worker in Falcon's Reach. ' Armored Masks ' ' Rojyan shock trooper mask: These are attached to helmets, and provide reasonable, all be it, uncomfortable, protection against shell splinters, low caliber bullets, and most melee attacks. While they are the cheapest type of armored mask that is easily available, it is still three times the cost of a surplus unarmored mask. ' ' Rojyan flametrooper mask: Almost never seen outside of military use, these masks have reflective outer coatings to reduce heat, flip down tinted lenses to help the user's visibility when operating a flamethrower, and small thermometer on the inside of the mask, visible to the wearer in the corner of their eye, which tells them the temperature of the air in their filter. ' ' Grail assault mask: Referred to as "the clam" by Grail troops this head mask also acts a helmet. The back is hinged so it can be put on. It has protection slighter greater than a Rojyan shock trooper mask, but non-penetrating impacts can cause the mask to ring loudly, disorienting the users. New versions have a thin rubber lining that reduces the noise problem. The main drawback is that using a fully enclosed metal mask/helmet in the desert can cause overheating issues. A large number of these masks have been sold in Falcon's Reach, typically to the king's army, and are used by elite units. ' ' Tunnel clearing mask: Used by tunnel clearance teams this mask is essentially an assault mask with larger eye holes for improved peripheral vision, flashlight attachment points, and a quick connection point to an emergency oxygen bottle, in case oxygen levels in the tunnel fall too low due to the use of incendiary weapons. Much like the flametrooper mask it is very rarely seen, though some wealthy waste explorers have obtained these masks for searching ruins. ' ''' Scout Vanguard helmet mask combination. Designed to provide Scout Vanguard troops with both a high level of protection, and cut down on equipment they would need to carry by incorporating it into the helmet. The iconic and intimidating design is often used in Grail-El propaganda and recruitment posters. Built from laminate titanium armor it is both light and strong enough to protect against rifle fire. Additionally it comes with built in infrared optics that enable targeting in any conditions, and a short range radio. Power for these devices comes from both a kinetic charging unit, which charges the batteries with the users movements, and a small hand cranked generator. Due to the use of highly sensitive technology, and the incredible expense of these masks, they are illegal for export. Their use is limited to Grail military personnel and renegade Scout Vanguard troops. Category:List of Accessories